Chicos nuevos en Hellssing
by Kishinboy Zangetsu
Summary: Tres chicos amantes de las pandemias y de eliminarlas se unen a Hellsing y estudian bajo el mando de Seras victoria
1. Chapter 1 Prologo

_Era unas de esas noches de luna llena que Akira amaba con toda su maldecida alma. Se baño se puso sus boxers vivientes joatglump, sus jeanes negros, su su camisa de la escula y su barbijo viviente Zangetsu aunque todo el mundo llamaba a Hatake Akira Zangetsu, en el camino se junto con su amigo Yagami Jin AKA Enketsu y Unohana Haku AKA Jinketsu. El inmaduro Jinketsu como siempre dicé un comentario fuera de lugar y (como siempre) Engetsu lo golpea fuertemente en la cabeza, ¨ Basta ustedes dos... ¡IDIOTAS!¨ Dice Zangetsu euforicamente a los dos jovenes._

_¨Llegamos por un pelo pubico¨ dice Zangetsu con ambos brazos en el aire y arrodillado y Engetsu le dice ¨no seas exagerado infeliz y ya vamos que es tarde y nos van hacer correr como infradotados¨ __**TAN, TAN, TAN ¨**__¡Mierda! Corre corre corre¨._

_Una chica rubia con un uniforme beije con mini falda ¨Llegan tarde Hatake Yagami y Unohana a correr¨ ¨Pero profesora Victoriaaaaa... fuerón 5 minutos no mamee¨ se cruzan con un hombre de como 1,90; 1,95 mts de alto con una gabardina y sombrero rojos y unos lentes redondos que dice ¨chica policia Integra nos llama a ti a mi y a estos 3 pandemistas.¨_

_1 hora despues oficina de Sir Integra Wingates Hellsing._

_¨Nos encargaremos de esto mi maestra¨ dice el desconocido ¨cuento con ustedes Alucard¨ Dice Integra._

_Yoshh fin del primer capitulo espero que les guste este manga Por cierto no soy propietario de Hellsing ni sus personajes, pero es el primero que escribo asi que espero comentarios que me impulsen a escribir más capitulos y tiren algunas ideas tambien hablo ingles si quieren tambien lo puedo traducir comenten LOL XP._


	2. Chapter 2 Primer trabajo

_El primer trabajo_

_LONDRES 02:45 AM_

_Las calles de londres se ven llenas de ghouls y demonios de baja categoria Jinketsu hace una observacion ¨oye, oye, oye, a que hora empezo esto Alucard-sensei,¨ (la cual nadie responde) ¨ya saben como actuamos nosotros cada uno por su lado se pueden ayudar si estan cerca¨ dice Seras ¨SI¨ dicen los 3 al mismo tiempo mientras sacan sus armas (Akira su hoz, Jin sus Colt .45 y Haku sus guanteletes) ¨yo voy al Norte¨ dice Zangetsu ¨yo al Sur¨ dice Engetsu ¨yo al Oeste¨ dice Jinketsu ¨entonces yo iré al Este¨ Dice Alucard mientras sonrie maliciosamente. Poco despues de separarse Akira habla con zangetsu y Joatglump ¨sienten esas respiraciones y esa sed de sangre no?¨ ¨sí¨ dicen ambas ropas al unisono ¨¡OK! a matar se a dicho¨ Akira crea presiones de aire mientras mueve su hoz y grita su tecnica ¡OVERDRIVE! y mata 7 ghouls y 14 demonios con las 5 ondas de aire comprimido, por otro lado ¡IT´S SHOWTIME BABY! grita Engetsu mientras hace disparos con rebote y una presición sorprendente matando todos los ghouls y demonios a en su area y llama a sus compañeros y sus maestros ¨Yagami Jin aqui termine con mis enemigos me acerco a su posición Victoria-sensei¨ en el lado de Haku ¡INFERNAL STAR FALL! y ¡SWEET DREAMS! y como siempre generan grandes daños al entorno ¨Uff creo que me pache un poquito X3¨ dice mientras caen pedazos de demonios y ghouls ¨Unohana Haku aqui Volviendo al punto de partida, doshta, doshta Zangetsu te tardas mucho¨ ¨Hay muchas miedas, YIKES genial ahora tienen armas aqui pero así es más divertido JI JI... hora de ser Akira¨ ¡HAVING FUN!? ¿¡ARE YOU READY!? ¡__**DORP DEAD**__!._


	3. Chapter 3 Ojos negros y una invitacion

Ojos negros y una invintación de comida.

¨Jajajaja que pasa mierdas no me hagan reir... que patetico¨ dice akira mientras mata sin ninguna discriminación ghouls y demonios antes de quedar inconciente y despertar en su cama con el famoso asesino de Crying Moon Jason "black eyes" Hopkings, el muchacho estaba en la cocina tomando agua ¨diablos Zangetsu no tienen ni un té¨ le dice sin abrir los ojos ¨pues perdona ricachon! y de cualquier manera que vergas haces aqui Jason?¨ le contesta arrogantemente ¨te olvidaste lo que te prohibió, lo unico que te prohibió Namikaze Nagato Zangetsu?¨ le pregunta sin hacer caso a la arrogancia del joven de 16 años ¨Namika~ ohhhh ¿Vladimir no? me la suda ese caza-demonios ruso¨ sin darse cuenta de la habilidad de imitación de voz de jason ¨enserio Akira¨ dice Jason con la voz de Nagato ¨ Jajaja se te helaron las nalgas ¿No?¨ (como siempre no abre los ojos) piensa Akira sin escuchar lo que dice el espadachin de ojos negros ¨de cualquier forma que quieres?¨ le pregunta ¨no mucho vine con Makiharo ¨El degollador¨ ¿recuerdas? el tipo que se saca la quijada. Por otro lado tuve que usar lagrima con los ojos abiertos por todos los demonios clase A+ que atrajiste cuando te separaste de Zangetsu y Joatglump¨ ¨ HJ! como andaz chaval naa es broma nos cruzamos con Maki y Miyuki en el camino se quedaron en hotel de mala muerte¨ dice Jin antes de tener que esquivar el ataque de un demonio clase SSS al volverse Jin Yagami, Hatake Akira y Unohana Haku de nuevo muestran sus verdaderos poderes junto con Jason quien abre por completo sus ojos y estos muetran ser completamente negros al igual que las alas que salen el filo de su katana y sus ropas que antes tenian mucho color tras un combate de 4 horas y media lo matan pero en vez de solo dejarlo que se evapore lo cocinan e invitan a Integra y Walter a comer y separan los 16 litros de sangre de el demonio para Alucard y Seras.


	4. Agradecimientos, disculpas y aclaracione

Primero que nada esto no es un capitulo, es una respueta para mis lectores

Invitado: Lamento mi mala ortografia si tuviera una buena no me llevaria lengua desde primer grado pero agradesco tu consejo y la voy a mejorar.

Jyu: No, no es canibalismo solo lo comen es como comer una vaca, un pollo, etc con la diferencia de que mientras que màs sufre mejor sabe el demonio tambien esta relacionado con su rango como en el anime Toriko, por ejemplo un demonio clase G no tiene el mismo sabor quen clase SSS siendo el triple S de mayor rango dandole un mejor sabor.

Ahora quiero disculparme por el tiempo sin subir nada eh estado bloquado y con mucha mucha tarea.


End file.
